Green Love
by otakuroy
Summary: This is a story about Dragon ball Super Broly. Chelye, Lemo and Broly are making a living out of Planet Vampa, they try to make the best out of it and most of all to help Broly learn about more things then just surviving and fighting.


Chapter Pilot Preview

This story takes place at planet Vampa, where three people are making a living out of their new home. However, they are in a planet where they come across many hostiles every day.

The Vampa Beetles are nasty creatures, best know for their spear tongues to leech on their victim and take out the blood of their enemies in order to survive, Mostly from a creatures named Vampa Beast, they are green furred that likes to stay in craters as their homes and lucky they eat Vampa Beetles when they try to get their blood.

In the distance, Broly slaugters every beetle coming near the cave where Lemo and Cheelai are making dinner in the house they received from Goku that got it from Bulma at Capsule Corp. They are currently struggling on how to prepare food properly due to not being known so well with them. Lucky they figured one food on Earth quite easy to make and quite different in many flavors.

Lemo takes a big slurp out of his ramen cup that says meat pork on it and takes a delighted sigh.

Lemo: Oh man those Earthlings sure how to make those food so delicious, you just poor boiling water in it, let it cook for a while and then suddenly dinner is ready. Wished I knew about this dish far sooner, don't you agree Chelye?

Chelye watches nearby the window to watch Broly take watch on any intruders who dare to climb on the mountains.

Lemo: Vampa to Chelye?

Note: Instead of Earth to who, he says Vampa instead.

Chelye broke out of her focus and looked over at Lemo.

Chelye: Oh, Sorry Lemo I wasn't listening. What did you say?

Lemo frowned but then he relaxes his glance for knowing Chelye is worried.

Lemo: You should eat your dinner and save your strength, we each take turns to get those ugly beetles off our radar.

Chelye: Well that's just it, we can't just keep doing things like this.

Lemo: Why is that?

Chelye sighed worried and looked outside of her window seeing Broly dismantling the limbs off the beetle and snap it in half in order to eat the insides of it's leg.

Chelye: Broly has been on this planet for a very long time and all he ever learned is to fight due to that nasty father of his.

Lemo keeps slurping his ramen but quietly to listen to what Chelye has to say. Once he finished taking in the noodles inside of his system, he puts the ramen down and joins Chelye near the window to look at Broly.

Lemo: That person is dead either way, still quite odd he died by some random energy blast.

Chelye: He got what he deserved to make Broly his weapon...His slave.

Chelye clutches her hands on her own crossed arms and Lemo eases her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

Lemo: That is now all in the past Chelye. Broly is free now...

Lemo pauses as he started at Chelye.

Lemo: And so are you...your no longer the little girl from your home planet.

Chelye knocked the hand off Lemo and seemed angry about something.

Chelye: You know how I feel about talking about my childhood...Believe me when I joined the frieza force to get out of there, I never felt so alive to get out of there.

Lemo: You and me both, I was just a lackey and an engineer. Now i'm a wanted criminal for taking away Frieza's most powerful ally.

Chelye: I do worry when they decide to come and look for us though.

Chelye lowers her face wondering why Frieza hasn't found them yet, with the power level of Broly caliber, it's easy to find them. Yet days have passed and normaly it takes them 3 days to get from earth to Vampa.

Lemo let out his sigh and starts rolling his arm with one hand on his shoulder.

Lemo: Well anyway, I gotta try out some of those Earth techs, perhaps I can make something for us.

Lemo goes out of the house to start working on his own project. Chelye frowned for a bit and looked over at the table at the messy empty ramen cups being all over the place. Her brow twitches and getting very annoyed. She is the only woman on this planet and she needs to share her home with two males who can't even do a decent job of cleaning up.

Chelye: Come on guys at least clean up your mess I'm not your damn mother!

She shouted out, Broly heard the screaming and takes one more glance down towards the mountain. Seems like no beetle will appear for a while since a stack of dead corpses laying in one pile. Broly now takes his time to open the door but accidently breaks it off due to his strength and not being used to doors yet. Heck, he hasn't even got used to anything new other then surviving and fighting.

Chelye sees Broly breaking the door open and she gasped.

Chelye: Broly! that's the third time already, you need to get a good handle on that door.

Broly: But...I'm holding the handle.

The door breaks into tiny pieces when he moved it again with only the handle being in his palm. He opens his hand and even that got squeezed.

Chelye wants to say something about it, but she always have a soft spot for Broly for not being familiar to those things.

Chelye: I know big guy, I know your trying and sooner or later you will control that power one day.

Chelye gets a broom and sweeps the broken parts out off their cave. She then digging into her purple bodysuit pocket and takes out a special capsule case with doors written on it. She clicked on the capsule and tossed it on the ground with smoke coming out of it until the new door appears on the ground.

Chelye: Alright big guy, you know the drill. Gently.

Chelye said it in a calm matter to make Broly feel at ease for a bit. He picks up the door and manages not to crush it on contact and gently as well being very careful about it, he slides the door right in the inch plate.

Chelye: There we go, at least we got that down big guy. Thank you.

Chelye does her famous thank you sign with her fingers making a o between her thumb and pointing finger with her common cheerful smile on her face. Broly mimics it but his finger is more like making a triangle and makes an awkward mumble

Broly: Th...ank...you.

Chelye makes a little giggle and then smirks a little with her arms crossed.

Chelye: Still not having the hang of that uh, can't blame ya for having large hands. But your trying and that's all I could ever asked for.

Chelye makes a couple of taps on Broly's back, Broly notices it and mimic Chelye her back tap gesture. However, as soon he taps on Chelye her back, she got launched forward near the cliff, but then got grabbed by her stretched armor battlesuit of hers by Broly hand for preventing her from falling down. Chelye eyes were very much widen and it took a couple of seconds to realise what happend.

Chelye: W-wow...thanks for the save big guy.

Chelye looks back at Broly and does her thank you gesture again. Broly does the same but doing it with the wrong hand. He accidently let go of Chelye and does it always with his right hand. Before Broly could say anything Chelye slides down the cliff and landed on the pile of the beetle corpes with still goo inside of it.

Lemo heard the rumpus from Chelye sliding off and landing with a clutter. Lemo and Broly stared down the goop pile Chelye got into. She slowly comes out of it by standing up very straight upwards and looking up to the two males with an angry look on her face mixed with frowing for being all covered in the slimey goop.

Lemo: Oh boy...I will get the ladder again...

Lemo goes back into the cave to get the ladder and Broly looks at him as he does again the thank you gesture but without saying thank you due to Lemo already going for a ladder.

( Hi, this is Otakuroy. I watched the Super Broly movie and I am sold on how great the movie is. So I decided to make a little story of the aftermath from the movie it self and trying to picture or predict what will happen if a Broly saga will begin in dragon ball super.

I know my English is clumsy and sometimes weird due to me being from the Netherlands. But I wanted to write something about them cause I really like how they bring Broly into character. Be sure to give me some comments about what you think of it so far and be sure to stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of my fanfic. ;p )


End file.
